Infinity-Gauntlet
=Infinity-Gems= Power-Gem Substance-Gem Space-Gem Time-Gem Mind-Gem Soul-Gem Reality-Gem Fantasy-Gem Life-Gem Death-Gem =Wielders= This applies only to beings who have wielded a completed Infinity-Gauntlet from their home-universe or even the gauntlet from a foreign universe, but in order to qualify for this category the must have possessed all the gems of a specific universe at a single time, whether used in a gauntlet or some other medium. Earth-616 Captain America (Steven Rogers) Ownership *Acquisition: New Avengers Vol. 3 #3 *Destruction: Infinity-Gauntlet destroyed repelling an Incursion with Earth-13054 *Membership: Illuminati *Previous possessors **Power-Gem: The Sub-Mariner **Space-Gem: Iron-Man **Time-Gem: Black Bolt with Power/Space/Soul/Reality Infinity-Gems **Mind-Gem: The Beast **Soul-Gem: Dr. Strange **Reality-Gem: Mr. Fantastic **Infinity-Gauntlet: Iron-Man *Next possessors **Power-Gem: Nova (Eve Bakian) Multiversial-renewal **Space-Gem: Snarr Multiversial-renewal **Time-Gem: Iron-Man Multiversial-renewal **Mind-Gem: Turk Barrett Multiversial-renewal **Soul-Gem: Magus (Adam Warlock) {Earth-7528} Multiversial-renewal **Reality-Gem: Ogeode the Wizard Multiversial-renewal *Circumstances: Earth-15513 Sheriff Strange of Agamotto (Stephen Strange) {Earth-616} Ownership *Acquisition: Sometime in the eight-year gap between Secret Wars #1 and Secret Wars #2 **The Infinity-Gauntlet of Earth-15513 was assembled before the construction of Castle Doom in Doomstadt on Latverion *Transference: Secret Wars #6 *Membership: Illuminati secret *Possession **Next: Black-Panther {Earth-616} *Circumstances: Black-Panther (T'Challa Udaku) {Earth-616} Ownership *Acquisition: Secret Wars #6 *Destruction: Destroyed in battle with God-Emperor Doom in Secret Wars #9 *Membership: Illuminati *Previous possessor: Sheriff Strange of Agamotto {Earth-616} *Circumstances: Multiple universes The Mad-Titan (Thanos) Realities *Earth-616 *Earth-199999 *Earth-TRN619 Single universe Nova (Anwen Bakian) {Earth-94241} Ownership *Acquisition: Infinity-Gauntlet Vol. 2 #5 *Membership: Nova Corps *Possession **Previous Reality: Nova (Menzin Bakian) **Previous Power/Space/Time/Mind/Soul: Thanos *Circumstances: After his acquisition of all of the other stones, the Bakian Clan managed to find the Reality-Stone before Thanos could because he was distracted in a confrontation with a future version of himself. When he confronted Anwen after defeating the rest of her family, Thanos offered Anwen the lives of her and her family in exchange for the stone, Anwen slew Thanos by tricking him into taking the Death-Stone she created and claimed the rest of the Infinity-Stones from Thanos' corpse. Great Society {Earth-4290001} Ownership *Acquisition: Prior to the invasion of Terra at the hands of the Xeno-Geneticists on Earth-4290001 **Occurred over four years before the the confrontation between the Great Society and the Illuminati *Destruction: Incursion immediately before the Incursion between the Great Society and the MapMakers *Unique-form: Wishing-Cube *Utilized by: The Great Society as a group *Previous possessors **Power-Glass: Sun-God **Space-Glass: Boundless **Time-Glass: The Rider **Mind-Glass: The Jovian **Soul-Glass: The Norn **Reality-Glass: Dr. Spectrum *Circumstances: The pieces of the Wishing-Cube were acquired by the Great Society and split among its' members, much like with the Illumianti in other universes. The six panes of Forever-Glass were each given to a member for safekeeping: Power to Sun-God, Space to Boundless, Time to the Rider, Mind to the Jovian, Soul to the Norn, and Reality to Dr. Spectrum. When an incursion struck Earth-4290001, the Great Society reassembled the Wishing-Cube and used it to successfully repel the colliding universe, at the cost of utterly destroying the Wishing-Cube. =Infinity-Gauntlet specifications= Infinity-Gauntlet unique-forms Possession of multiple Infinity-Gems Category:Infinity-Gems